


【妞札班薩】短打

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 妞札班薩的莫薩！





	【妞札班薩】短打

　　Salieri喝醉了，很醉、很醉的那種。

　　Mozart瞪大了眼，一抹笑意凝結在嘴邊，難掩驚訝。「哇喔……」音樂神才聽到自己細微地驚呼，在他的好大師捧著一名宮女的臉就要吻上去時，大笑著跳起來擠進兩人中間。  
　　「Salier！」他抓住男人的手，笑吟吟地取代了宮女的位置，在對方手背上趁亂偷吻了好幾下。「沒想到您這麼不勝酒力。」

　　「……Mozart？」

　　宮廷樂長皺緊眉頭，努力撐開雙眼看清來人，在Mozart又一回的驚訝目光中露出了個帶點醉意的傻笑。

　　噢、天，大師這樣笑起來可真夠好看。  
　　Mozart瞬間分神地想，還來不及多做回應，便被人一把打橫抱起。  
　　「大師，您喝醉啦——！」  
　　Mozart手忙腳亂地抱緊Salieri的脖子，在幾名樂手的起鬨聲下踢著雙腿，被宮廷樂長踉踉蹌蹌地劫出宴會大廳。

　　+  
　　「提醒我下次不能讓您喝太多酒，大師。」  
　　Mozart扶著撞疼的後腦勺說，在兩人雙雙倒入後花園的草叢堆下時。  
　　他翻過身將自己擠進Salieri的雙腿間，後者又露出那種游刃有餘、若有似無地笑意了。

　　年長者緩緩解開自己的衣扣和領花，坦露長年遮掩在層層衣著下的鎖骨和胸脯。Mozart吞了吞口水，拇指和食指指腹搓揉著Salieri的下頷。  
　　「我可以看看您的後頸嗎？大師。」他誠懇地請求，看著Salieri破天荒點頭答應，側過腦袋掀起馬尾，露出白皙的後頸項。  
　　「請。」醉酒的男人嘀咕道。  
　　Mozart像個討糖成功的孩子愉快地湊上唇，沿著肌理紋路細吻而上直至沒入髮間。

　　「Salieri，我敬愛的好大師，您總是能輕易吸引我的目光及愛慕。」  
　　「我知道。」並且我也是。

　　Mozart捕捉到Salieri眼中閃過一絲狡黠和自信。

　　end

**Author's Note:**

> 我覺得外表超雄，輕鬆公主抱起妞札的班薩，大家都以為他是top結果其實他不是這點很萌（好微妙的萌點）  
> 游刃有餘感也很萌


End file.
